Demons Dance with Death
by aiTaiOrihara
Summary: He thought it was a normal day. He didn't expect to meet a this girl... a demon. No one ever guessed the mortal form of Death would be the savior of the mortal form of Insanity. "In a rainy town, demons whisper, 'ranbara, ranbara, ranbara...'"
1. Ward No 305

Hi, so I know I'm supposed to be working on Scars. But, too much Hachi songs have given me inspiration for more... fantasy like horror. And OC. My apologies. But I wanted to start her story.

No info on her for now. Except she's a sue. Its terrible.

Anyway, please do enjoy...

* * *

Nonchalantly Kid made his way to the Death Room. Another normal school day, somewhat interrupted by the sudden call for a mission that required Kid's attention. Still, the day held onto its normality. Nothing would be different today.

Today would be the same as always.

"Wassup son? I hope my little Kiddo is having a good day, yes?"

"You had a mission for me, father?" He ignored the comment and baby nickname. As always.

"Ah yes. Well, eager to get to the point I see! Anyway, in a small town, there has been a rapid increase in souls, and decrease of an already small population. Instead of being eaten, these souls seem to be gathering all in one place! Odd, don't you think?" Shinigami-sama's voice was unfittingly cheerful and carefree, as always.

"So you want me to investigate, yes? Where is the town, and what's it called?"

"A small town, right around Athens, Ohio. The name, specifically, is Rainy Town. Now, it may be a bit difficult to find—"

"No worries. I'll handle it."

Within moments with a simple, small, purple light at Kid's fingers was Beelzebub, his skateboard and common mode of transportation. Dropping the creature at his feet, he quickly got on and took off.

If Kid would have waited a second longer, he would have seen the rarely shown look of concern on his father's face.

_I wish I had told him about the other souls…_

It had taken Kid a while to find the town… he was regretting leaving without letting his father another word. It was so out of the way, he passed it almost twelve times…

_Well how the hell is anyone supposed to find a town completely isolated by fog?_

After leaving his fathers office, he had gone to retrieve his two weapons. Now, the twin pistols rested in their respective places in his hands.

If it wasn't for his easily frightened partner, Liz, pointing out how scary the fog-covered town looked, he probably would have never found it.

Liz was definitely regretting pointing it out, now.

Finally he was cautiously rolling through the silent streets of Rainy Town. Actually, silent didn't really cover it. Dead, really, is the best way to describe this place. He could hear his steady breathing— _rohjira, rohjira, rohjira..._ Looking up, he noticed the fog looked much more ominous from under it.

_Not like it matters. I'll just solve this problem and be done here. _

"Kid, this town seems absolutely empty. Can we go now? Please?" The older Thomson sister begged. She didn't like the feeling here, not one bit. Patty, the younger sister, didn't seem to really notice.

"What's he matter sis? Scareeeed~?"

"Yes!"

"Liz, we haven't even investigating anything yet—"

He wasn't really looking for anything in particular, but it just so happened…

It was a quick blur, but for some reason he felt he had to stop. To go back. He wanted to read the fading words written in big, metallic letters on that building.

"What's wrong, Kid?"

As he stopped, picked up Beelzebub and allowed him free back to his own dimension until once again called upon, he thought he realized why he felt called to the building.

And he mentally kicked himself for just brushing by.

_That's where all the souls are. Dammit, how could I be careless enough to miss it so easily? Hell, I should have gone to it automatically without stopping…_

He guessed it was just because his mind was focused too much on the frighteningly ominous environment.

Or his weapons' bickering.

Backing up to the building, he looked closely at the writing that had originally caught his attention.

"Ward No. 305…" He murmured to himself.

Well, this place was where he had to look. Terrifying, yes, but he was a Death God. He had no reason to be afraid of simple feelings.

"If you get to scared Liz, just close your eyes. We have no choice but to look in here."

The pistol released a very undignified and very unsatisfied whimper.

Finding a way inside the large building, he immediately felt many different… emotions, all flooding his senses. First was the feeling of foreboding. The feeling telling him he _should not be here, _that he should just _run_, and run _far_. The second sense which was equally as visual as mental was the large number of human souls. They filled his Soul Perception ability so they all melted together. Here, he heard a different kind of silent whisper... _ranbara, ranbara, ranbara..._

There were definitely some other more peculiar things he noticed in the dark room. In one corner, there was a small, old, beaten up chair that looked about to fall apart, surrounded by withered flower petals.

Tied to the chair was a bright, red balloon. It could have been described as enthusiastic, how it oddly danced and swayed in a room he had felt to be… airless.

He took a step forward to investigate, when all vision became blurry, and he felt lightheaded. Holding his head in his hands, he stood silently for a few moments.

He barely heard the muffled drone of his weapons asking him what was wrong.

_Damn, must be all these souls… they're completely filling up all my senses…_

Which was why he didn't notice the real reason for his distress.

_"Oh lookie lookie! The little reaper boy wants to play!"_

The slurred, high pitched, unsteady words were followed by a fit of giggling that stopped Kid's heart. A sharp shiver ran though his spine, and he immediately pulled his hands of his face, looking up with wide eyes and dilated pupils.

Staring down at him… upside down, was the face of… he didn't really know. Horror? Evil—

No. Insaity.

Two pure black circles.

One twisted, terrifying black grin.

Hanging upside-down, from the ceiling by—

Two demon wings.

A scythe.

She noticed now. He noticed now.

Today was not a normal day.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

If you guess where like, all the references are from, you get epic amounts of useless points and love. Yay!

I won't ask for reviews since if you read throught you already wasted more time then you should have... there are much better things to read!


	2. Contaminating the Ward

AN: Thats like. The fastest I've updated anything. Seriously. Anyway, much less references here. Just fic. But Kid gets a bit OOC... but insanity does that, no? Well... Please enjoy?

* * *

Kid lifted his head from the floor, and glared at the figure that had just knocked him over. His senses had come back and he could see clearly. He realized the two completely black holes he saw were really stark red eyes, and the black grin was really a white smirk with two fangs to add to the frightening expression the creature was now giving him.

Standing up, he realized the "creature" was in fact a small girl carrying a large scythe constructed of a large demon wing, with a smaller one attached to the back of it. In between was a large kunai, which went on to a long pole that was probably taller then the girl.

She was wearing a small white dress. The most frightening part, however, was that it had many stains. Red ones. Blood stains.

_Impurity._

That was the first word to flash through the shinigami's mind before hearing the exclamation from his weapons- "Look out, Kid!"

Just in time he realized the—girl? creature? He didn't know—had started running after him with the scythe held above her head, prepared to swing. He dodged, barely escaping being sliced in half. Now he was getting frustrated.

_No more fooling around._

"Alright girls, get ready, because we're going to destroy this thing _right now_."

"Alright, let's do this Patty!"

"Kaaay~!"

The death god pointed the twin pistols at the creature that was stumbling towards him with a look of pure bloodlust and murderous intent.

"Prepare to die."

The stumbling creature was showerd with a rain of wavelength bullets, causing her to pour out something that sounded like a distorted mixture of a scream, squeal, and maniac laughter.

"Disgusting."

He heard a thump and the rain stopped, and he looked to see the creature on the floor, black blood pooling from her head. He slowly made his way to the body, and crouched down to inspect.

"I think its—"

For a split second, Kid was almost warned. The giggling barely lasted a moment… too small of a moment.

In the millisecond following that fleeting moment, the creature turned over and was staring him straight in the face, with loud insane laughter erupting from its tiny form.

Kid jumped back and landed with a painful thud onto the floor. Liz screamed.

"WOAHH!" Yelled the equally frightened Patty.

_Damn!_

The creature got up and lunged toward the shinigami, who brought up the two pistols to just barely avoid receiving a split skull.

_I have to end this immediately. _

Suddenly, he was… just gone, not underneath her scythe anymore.

"_Oh little reaper, where did you—"_

She screeched in surprise as suddenly the death god had appeared behind her, and jammed the pistol into the back of her head. Once again she was on the floor, surrounded by her own blood. And once again, was showered with bullets that felt like needles piercing every inch of her body.

To make sure, Kid kicked her over so her face was exposed. No surprises this time.

Staring up at him were two wide, red eyes.

"Still not dead- damn, what ARE you!"

As the words came out, he realized he really had been wondering this the whole time. What was this… thing?

Her eyes became tiny slits as a grin stretched across her face, and she giggled.

"I'm a demon! Would you like to play, little reaper? Let's play the insane game!"

The demon shakily stood, but before she could grab her scythe—

"Oh no you don't, you disgusting excuse for whatever the hell you are!"

He slammed one of his pistols into her stomach, knocking her to the wall of the dark room. With the other pistol, he jammed a bullet into the bottom of her jaw.

She whimpered, a surprisingly vulnerable sound, and if the shinigami had been paying attention, he would have noticed black blood spurt from the top of her head, and run down her mouth. But he didn't care how much pain he dealt.

He just wanted this disgusting thing _dead._

He moved the pistol from her jaw to her forehead.

Simultaneously, jeering sharp pains entered her stomach and head and she screamed, screamed so loud it almost blocked out the sound of the bullets. Almost.

So loud, no one heard the desperate yelling and pleading coming from the scythe lying on the floor.

Finally, all the noise stopped. No screaming, no bullets. The death prince let the demon girl go, and she fell to the floor, sobbing. Black blood poured from everywhere—mouth, head, stomach… eyes. Which Kid would have normally realized were no longer dilated, just a red color fading to a black. They were hazy, and dried out. But he didn't notice.

Her wavelength got to him.

Kid was grinning now. Finally, he beat this thing. But he wasn't finished yet.

"Kid, what are you doing!"

Liz questioned him as he dropped his two pistols to the floor, and stood over the demon.

"I'll kill her with my own hands. I'll kill her and every demon like her. I'll get rid of them. The disgusting creatures will only ruin a perfectly balanced world!"

He laughed as he lowered himself onto his knees with the demon girl in between them.

She looked up at him with an expression filled with nothing but fear and horror.

"After I kill you, I'll be one step closer to my perfect world!"

He brought his hands to her neck, and held on. Then squeezed. Tighter. Tighter. _Tighter._

She gasped, pulling on his hands and fighting for air. She squeaked when his nails, though short, dug into her flesh. Black blood poured out of her eyes in a parody of tears.

"_STOP!"_

This was the first time Kid heard the scythe. He realized now—he hadn't even thought of it before… she had a weapon, which meant…

"Leave my sister alone! Get back—don't you dare touch her!"

Kid stared, dumbfounded, and his grip loosened a little. The demon girl gasped loudly, taking in as much air as she could.

"…Let me change back! Please, let me change back so I can help you! Tai!"

The demon who he now found out was named Tai just stared blankly at the ceiling.

Kid brought his attention back to her and resumed his death grip on her neck.

"I'll just kill both of you, then."

* * *

I feel like I ruined my own story D: It went from creepy and awesome to just... OC. Nyeh. I hope those who read still enjoy it though c:


	3. Balloons Dance with Devils

AN: Welp, last chapter! Thanks to everyone reading c: Oh, and I wrote this at like, 2 in the morning so. XD

_

* * *

_

_Scared._

"Stop it! Leave her! I swear I'll KILL you! Let me change back, please, Tai! Onee-chan!"

_So scared._

"Kid, what are you doing? This is unnecessary! Hey Kid, are you listening?"

_Its terrifying._

"Just stay out of it you two. I told you I'm going to finish this."

_No… I can't breath… it hurts… please stop. I'm scared._

"Leave her alone!"

"Not a chance. Though, such a disgusting creature deserves to suffer for polluting the world- _my_ world- so horribly."

Her dress was torn. The merciless attacks to the stomach had left her midriff bare and revealed gauze bandages covering just above and just below her abdomen. It was an opportunity.

_I am… going to die._

He smirked. "How much more pain can I inflict on you, hm?"

_A lot._

He gingerly removed one of his hands from her neck and replaced it just below her chest, figners lightly placed on her skin. Then, nails not so sharp but still agonizingly painful dug into weakened flesh, and she screamed. The entire room was filled with the ear-splitting screeches erupting from the small demon, becoming even louder once the shinigami began to drag his fingers down to her waist. These screamed drowned out the pleading yells from both scythe and pistols.

The red balloon tied to the chair seemed to be struggling for her, whipping and lashing through the air.

_It hurts. This reaper is going to kill me. It's okay, as long as this pain stops._

"What do you think you're doing! Get your hands off her you bastard! Listen to me! GOD DAMMIT LISTEN!"

"Kid, this isn't cool quit right now! Kid!"

Already back in human form, the sisters began tugging on the reaper's clothes, urging him to release the demon. The scythe, however, could not transform. She could only lie helplessly watching her sister's life drain away.

"I'm not done! It has to be done perfectly!"

Frantically against his weapons he stayed where he was, and switched hands so he could make more deep gashes along the other side of her stomach. She screamed in agony once again, struggling uselessly. It was obvious that the young reaper didn't care how much pain he was causing the small demon. He didn't care that he was mercilessly taking her life away. He just wanted to get rid of this imperfection.

"It has to be even!"

_Just let it end now. I want to stop my breathing, now._

Soon the screams started to fade away, struggling ended, and crimson eyes were glazed. She was left staring blackly at a black heaven, with one tear halfway down her cheek.

The frightful silence was immediately broken by the echoing _pop_ as the balloon burst open. And then it was nothing but scattered rubber and escaped spirits.

"H-her wavelength is too weak to even hold me in weapon form now… is she..?"

Kid, Liz, and Patty, who had stopped struggling with each other, all brought their attention to another girl who had taken the place of the scythe on the floor. She had similar hair to the demon, only tipped with red and purple. She was tan, completely opposite of the pale white of her sister, and instead of wings and a tail resembling the devil, like her sister, she had a tail and ears resembling a wolf, with the same colors as her hair.

"You killed her… you…"

She ran toward him, "YOU BASTAAAAAAARD!" and dealt an agonizing blow to his head, sending rolling across the floor.

"Damn! Liz, Patty, transform now!"

"Kid, this is enough! Leave them be-"

"I said now!"

The pistols had no choice but to obey their meister, and once again the two reluctant weapons were pointed at the pair on the floor. The girl who was the scythe instantly shielded the smaller girl's body with her own.

No bullets were shot. The pistols' wavelengths did not match with their meisters.

"Kid, being sisters ourselves, do you really think we'd shoot two others just like us…?"

"Or are you completely unaware of the bond we share?"

"You have to get through me before you hurt her!"

Kid instantly dropped his arms to his sides. This was all too familiar.

It was just like what he had seen through the mirror… a weapon willing to sacrifice themself for their meister… His friends, Maka Albarn and Soul Evans. There was no way he could pull the trigger now, even is his weapons did cooperate. He couldn't do it to Soul. He couldn't do it to her.

"You can change back now."

The pistols wasted no time returning to human form and rushing to the side of the two that reminded them so much of themselves.

"We won't hurt you anymore, promise!"

"Any way we can help?"

The untrusting scythe allowed a small, cautious nod.

"I… I think she's still alive… Its not very strong but, I can faintly feel her wavelength…

"Is there anything we can use to stop the bleeding for now?"

"Just her dress but its too torn, and I don't have anything else!"

"Dammit, if only we had our jackets or…"

_Jacket…? Well…_

Frowning miserably, the shinigami silently slipped his jacket off. Hesitantly he walked over to the group, clutching his jacket in a ball.

_I guess I shouldn't have done that… I guess I have to at least try to help her… even if it means…_

"You guys can… use my jacket..." he held it out and looked away, trying not to think about how ruined his jacket would be after this. But he supposed it had to be done…

Patty immediately took the jacket from him and bunched it up over her wounds. Her blood was black, so it didn't show too much, but they knew it was quickly becoming soaked.

Kid couldn't watch.

The scythe girl glanced over at the reaper standing a little way off. She didn't know what to think of him. She hated him, for nearly killing her sister, but she could still see he must have had a kind soul, to decide to spare them and even help. She figured Tai's insanity wavelength must have affected him, enhancing the insanity he already contained. But how did it change him so drastically so fast…?

Jolting her out of her thoughts, she heard a whimper come from the small form crumpled on the floor.

"Tai! Oh my god, are you okay?" She felt the tears now, that she had held in…. would her sister live…?

"Kid, we should get her back to Shibusen!" it was a thought on all three of their minds, but only Liz dare voice it now, in her concern.

"What? Are you kidding? To Death City? Those things—"

"We HAVE names, y'know! She's Tai and I'm Jay. So STOP calling us 'things'."

"Whatever, we can't—"

"Kid, we have to!"

Reluctantly he sighs, and agrees.

Within the hour they had arrived back to Death City, and to Shibusen. The demon girl Tai was unconscious in a bed in Shibusen's infirmary, with her sister Jay close by her side. Liz and Patty had returned to Gallows Manor after informing Shingami-sama of what occurred. Kid was told he could leave the infirmary if he wished, but he wanted to stay.

He didn't know why, but he was compelled to stay with the two sisters. Many emotions mixed and fought but the only result was him staying put. He wanted to see what would happen when the demon recovered. Would he still call her "the demon"…? Or would he be able to use her name? Would he want to kill her? Or will he want to get to know her? Will she be insane and try to kill him? Or maybe be shy and friendly? Would he want to befriend her?

Or would he perhaps…

* * *

Last sentence can be whatever you please.

Welp, its over. Thanks again to everyone who read c:


End file.
